bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lost in Love
|} Lost in Love - четырнадцатый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Входит в делюкс версию альбома. Рэп читает Jake Miller. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова You drive me crazy, I'm so into you Tell me baby, do you feel it too? The taste of your lips got me feeling high I swear you're an angel in the sky Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized I'll never be the same 'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love I don't want to be found Lost in love So glad I've found a girl So let's stay lost in love Our hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you The taste of your lips got me feeling high Girl, I swear you're an angel in the sky Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized C'mon let's run away 'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love I don't want to be found Lost in love So glad I've found a girl So let's stay lost in love Lost in love So let's stay lost in love Lost in love I don't wanna be found Lost in love So glad I've found a girl So let's stay lost in love Jake Miller, yeah Call the FBI, call the CIA 'Cause I'm lost in love, I'm MIA No GPS, 'cause you're my compass I could show you the world like Christopher Columbus Baby you don't even gotta worry 'bout a thing Come let's run away, before they make us say I'm lost in love 'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love I don't want to be found Lost in love So glad I've found a girl So let's stay lost in love Lost in love So let's stay lost in love Lost in love I don't wanna be found Lost in love So glad I've found a girl So let's stay lost in love Tell me baby, do you feel it too? Перевод Ты сводишь меня с ума, я так люблю тебя! Скажи мне, детка, ты чувствуешь то же самое? Вкус твоих губ делает меня счастливым Клянусь, ты ангел на небе Стоит лишь заглянуть в твои глаза, я загипнотизирован Я уже не буду прежним Потому что я потерян в любви, потерян в любви Я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли Потерян в любви Я так рад, что нашел девушку, Так давай останемся потерянными в любви Наши сердца бьются быстрее, я не знаю, что делать Я не могу остановить это чувство, что испытываю к тебе Вкус твоих губ делает меня счастливым Клянусь, ты ангел на небе Стоит лишь заглянуть в твои глаза, я загипнотизирован Давай сбежим Потому что я потерян в любви, потерян в любви Я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли Потерян в любви Я так рад, что нашел девушку, Так давай останемся потерянными в любви Потерян в любви, так давай останемся потерянными в любви Потерян в любви Я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли Потерян в любви Я так рад, что нашел девушку, Так давай останемся потерянными в любви Джейк Миллер, да Позвони в ФБР, позвони в ЦРУ, Потому что я потерялся в любви, я пропавший без вести У меня нет GPS, потому что ты мой компас Я мог бы показать тебе мир, как Христофор Колумб, Детка, тебе даже не нужно беспокоиться насчет этого Давай убежим до того, как люди заставят нас говорить Я потерян в любви, Потому что я потерян в любви, потерян в любви Я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли Потерян в любви Я так рад, что нашел девушку, Так давай останемся потерянными в любви Потерян в любви Так давай останемся потерянными в любви Потерян в любви Я не хочу, чтобы меня нашли Потерян в любви Я так рад, что нашел девушку, Так давай останемся потерянными в любви Скажи мне, детка, ты чувствуешь то же самое?